Surfacing Attraction
by Jez21
Summary: Sookie is a senior in high school and a member of Shreveport Amateur Swimming Club. Her coach has just retired and, yup you guessed it, Eric Northman is taking over. See what happens when Eric enters her life and invades Sookie’s personal sanctuary. AH AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they belong to the wonderful Charlaine Harris.**

Chapter 1

Another day at high school.

It was the first day back after Christmas vacation and I couldn't wait until I was finished and could go to college. I was a senior, and 13 years of school was most definitely enough. However, this was the home stretch and there were only a few months and finals to endure, then I would be free for the whole summer.

I parked my car and made my way to my first class of the day, maths, just as the bell was ringing. My friend Tara waved me over and I went and took my seat next to her. We'd been friends ever since elementary school and she was one of the few people who had stuck by me through the aftermath of my parents' death when I was seven. They were killed in a car accident and I was quiet and withdrawn for a long time afterwards, most of my friends at the time started avoiding me. But not Tara, oh no, she sat with me at lunch and if ever I needed a partner for anything she was there. Soon we were inseparable and she was at my house all the time. When my parents died, my brother and I moved in with my Gran and Tara became a part of the family.

"Glad to be back, Sook?" Tara asked me with a wicked glint in her eye.

"Tara you know I can't wait to be finished with school", I replied.

"I know", she grinned back, "me neither."

"Are you swimming tonight?" she asked.

"Yup, sure am. Our coach has retired, and I hear they've got someone new in to replace him. I hope they're nice. I like Alec and I don't really want anything drastic to change."

Just then, Mrs Wood, my maths teacher walked in and immediately started today's lesson. We were starting integration today, apparently. I copied down the notes and examples and then started on the questions in the textbook.

As I was working, I started worrying about the new coach we were getting tonight. Shreveport Amateur Swimming Club wasn't very big and most of the members weren't really into the whole competition scene. I mean we attended the local galas and other events, but anyone who wanted to swim seriously moved on to other clubs. I had joined the club just before the death of my parents. My mom had had both, my brother Jason and I on the waiting list since we were old enough to join at the age of five. There wasn't a pool in Bon Temps and that's how we ended up in Shreveport. It was a bit of a drive but mom didn't seem to mind. She was really enthusiastic about us joining, and that carried down to me. I got so excited the first time we all went. Mom sat up in the balcony and watched us for the hour, waving down at me smiling every time I looked up.

After our parents died Jason gave it up, but I kept going. I loved it. It became my sanctuary. It is a very quiet sport and when you are swimming it's just you and your thoughts. I've used my time swimming many times throughout the years to sort through my thoughts and feelings on different things in my life. If you _don't _want to think, you can do that to, you just focus on moving your body through the water, and pushing yourself to do the training with your best times. Although I'm not a bad swimmer I'm not great either, I would say I'm one of the best in our club at breaststroke, but that's about it. Alec, our old coach, liked us making good times and encouraged us to enter into competitions but also understood that I really just liked swimming for swimming's sake and wasn't too fussed with all of the competitive stuff that goes with it. I got along well with him. Many of the younger swimmers didn't like him much as he didn't like it when they were lazy and just stood at the bottom of the lane talking to their friends, but I for one would really miss him as our coach.

***

The rest of the morning passed without incident. Tara and I went over and joined Sam and JB at our table for lunch. Tara had recently started seeing JB, and although she was trying to convince me that it was nothing serious, I'd seen how happy they had both been lately. Sam was the son of my bosses Peter and Susan, I worked weekends waitressing at their bar Merlottes. We'd all been friends for a while now and although I got the impression Sam had a soft spot for me, I didn't see him as anything more than a good friend. I think he knew that, as he had never said anything to me about it.

We were eating our lunch and telling each other all about our Christmases. Sam had just been with his parents for Christmas. I'd seen quite a bit of him as we were both working quite a bit throughout the holidays; I'd taken on a few extra shifts so that I could replenish my savings after Christmas, and he was helping his parents out behind the bar. Tara had come to ours for Christmas dinner like normal as her mum was not doing too well. She is an alcoholic and although she sometimes cleans herself up for periods, so far she has always reverted back to her old self. JB had been away visiting relatives over the holidays.

Just then, Bill walked into the cafe with Lorena. The SOB had the audacity to walk right past our table and smirk at us. I hold my head high and try not to let him get to me. The rest of my table all glare back up at him. I don't know what I ever saw in that guy. Tara never liked him and I should have listened to her, but he seemed like such a gentleman, at least in the beginning. In the beginning, he was kind and sweet to me. We dated for six months, and one night at a party, I walked in on him with his pants around his ankles, pounding into Lorena from behind. I was devastated. I've not spoken to him since then. He called constantly for a week, then I heard nothing more from him and I was grateful he had given up. I'm pretty sure Tara had something to do with that, but I never asked and she never mentioned it. Even almost a year later, he still sometimes got to me.

"Just ignore him Sookie, he's an idiot." Sam said under his breath to me.

I smiled at him in thanks and we all continued with our lunch, ignoring Bill and Lorena.

***

After handing in my essay for English Lit that I did over the holidays I headed on out to my car. My car wasn't anything special, it was yellow and rather run down looking, but it had character and it got me where I wanted to go. I jumped in and turned on the radio looking around for Tara, I spotted her making her way towards the car. I was giving her a ride home as her mother had once again decided to take the car out whilst under the influence and managed to drive it into a tree. She was fine, but the car wasn't. Tara got in and I dropped her off on my way home.

As I walked into the house, I caught a whiff of something that smelt delicious coming from the kitchen. I walked in and there was Gran, standing over the stove stirring the wonderful concoction that was causing my mouth to water. Gran loves cooking and is always on the lookout for new recipes to try.

"Hi Gran, I'm home. Do you need any help?" I ask.

"Oh hello dear. No, no, I'm fine. You go on up, I'm sure you have plenty to do. Dinner will be ready in an hour. Did you have a good day?"

"Ok Gran. Yeah it was good to see everyone; I did get given quite a lot of homework today so I suppose I should start some of that." I replied.

I headed upstairs and got my bag ready for swimming. I sat down at my desk trying to decide what to start first. I figured I would start with what was due in first, which happened to be maths.

After I'd attempted a few questions and only managed to complete two, I gave up and headed downstairs for dinner. It was delicious and I was gutted that I was unable to have seconds as I had swimming and so didn't want to eat too much before hand. I thanked Gran for the wonderful meal and quickly did the dishes for her, before running up and grabbing my bag for swimming. I gave my Gran a kiss on the cheek and told her that was me away.

Gran was incredible and I loved her deeply. When our parents died she took both my brother and I in even though she had already raised her own children. She ferried me to swimming and Jason to football without complaint, and was there for us whenever we needed her. She held me when I woke up in the middle of the night crying and helped me start to live my life again.

I got in my car and drove the 45 minutes to Shreveport. Swimming started at seven and I was there in plenty of time. I went down the stairs and found an empty cubicle to change in. I changed into my suit - I was quite exited to wear it, as it was a new. It was a Speedo endurance one, black with a red design at the top and an open back. It fitted great, I sometimes had a bit of trouble as my breasts were quite large and I hated not feeling secure in my swimsuit. I grabbed my water bottle, cap, floats and my goggles and threw the rest of my stuff into a locker. I didn't bother locking it as it was just the swimming club that was in tonight and no one really bothered. There was nothing valuable in there anyway and the key just got in the way.

The pool was quite a new one with flumes and a wave machine. Of course we didn't get to use them when we where there with the club but the staff sometimes put them on for the younger ones at the end of their session. That was what was currently going on, so of course the kids were going nuts over them. I remember that being the best part when I was little. You would swim for 45 minutes and the remaining time was spent running up the stairs trying to have as many goes on the flumes before they were closed again. The less able swimmers had their training before ours and we went in once they had finished.

I headed over past the showers to the poolside to wait until the last of the lanes empty out. I spotted my friend Amelia sitting over on the steps. The steps were on the bridge, which connected the baby pool to the big pool. Amelia had joined the club when she was 15. Her dad had been pushing her to enter all the competitions and do the whole training seven times a week thing but she eventually put her foot down, quit her old club, and joined here instead. I've known her for two years now and we have become good friends. She is a year younger than me but was planning to leave school after this year and go to college. She had met Tara a few times and we all got on well together and we were thinking about getting a flat together next year when we all went to college. I was looking forward to it immensely.

"Hi Ames," I called as I made my way over to her.

"Sookie!" Amelia cried as she jumped up to give me a hug. We hadn't seen each other since before the holidays as Christmas was two of the four weeks out of the year that swimming wasn't on. The other two being sometime throughout the summer holidays.

"How was your Christmas?" She asked me.

"It was good", I replied. "Tara and Jason came round for presents and Christmas dinner. How was yours, did your dad make it back?"

"Yes he did, and he got me a new car!"

"Oh wow, Ames. That's great."

Amelia's Dad was some big business man and was rarely around. He seemed to think that was fine as long as he lavished her with expensive gifts. Amelia really hated it but had decided a couple years back that it wasn't worth getting worked up over anymore.

As we were chatting, everyone else had arrived and were putting their stuff next to their lanes ready for training.

"Oh. My. God. Sookie, look behind you." Ames whispered to me.

_What?_ I slowly turned around. I think my jaw hit the floor. He was breathtaking. There, standing in front of me was the embodiment of Adonis himself. He was gorgeous. He had striking blue eyes the colour of the sea on a clear summer's day. His hair was tied back and was an almost identical shade of blonde as mine. He was wearing a black tank top, which showed off his well-defined torso and muscled arms...

Ugghhh, yuummm.

A/N: Please be nice as this is my first ever story and I've not written anything fictional since standard grade English. I don't have a Beta so all mistakes are mine. I've read over it a couple of times so it shouldn't be too bad, but if there's anything I'm consistently doing wrong please let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they belong to the wonderful Charlaine Harris.**

Chapter 2

My brain had turned to mush and I was just standing there drooling over this hunk of a man standing in front of me. My eyes made their way back up his tall frame to his face and saw that he was watching me, his lips curving up into a knowing smirk.

_Shit! Get it together Sookie!_ I thought as I quickly closed my mouth and tried to pull myself back to reality. _Who is this guy, and what is he doing down at the poolside when it's club time? _He looked slightly too old to be a new member, but I could dream right._ Oh shit!_ Just then, a thought popped into my head. _No, no, no, no, no..._

"Hi everyone. I am Eric Northman and I am going to be your new coach." He said, grinning at us all. I felt my stomach drop. _Why did this have to happen to me?_ Was it just me or did his eyes linger on mine slightly while he was looking everyone over. I shook that thought right out of my head, that was just wishful thinking.

The girls standing around me were all just staring at him with sappy grins on their faces, while the guys were looking at each other warily.

"Well what are you all waiting for? Into the water with you. Start warming up." He slowly raised his eyebrow and challenged, "Show me what you can do."

This was going to be a long two hours.

Most of the girls all jumped into action and were ready and swimming in seconds – most definitely a new record – while the guys all rolled their eyes and slid in behind them. Trying not to look as ridiculous as some of the girls, I slowly slid into my lane gasping as the cold water surrounded me and quickly ducked under the water to wet my hair leaning back to pull it up into a bobble as I did so. I pulled on my cap, making sure that all my hair was safely tucked away, and put on my goggles. I kicked off from the side ignoring the other people in my lane. I decided that since Eric had neither told us what to do nor put up a schedule yet, that I would just do the normal 1000m warm up. As this is a 25m pool that's 40 lengths, I figured that would give me some greatly needed time to calm down.

You know when you're running on a treadmill, how you're running as fast as you can, but you're not really going anywhere. Well I really dislike treadmills for that exact reason; I feel that if you're going to run it's much better if you are running to somewhere. For the first time ever, that was how I was feeling about swimming. I wanted to swim far away from here, but I was stuck just swimming back and forward, confined to my lane.

_Why did he have to be our new coach? Why, why, why?_ I new this would happen the moment that I realised he was taking over as our coach. I could feel myself doing it already. I was swimming considerably faster than I normally would for a warm up and I was hyperaware of every move my body was making as it was gliding through the water. I was purposely putting in the effort required to kick my legs from my hips and not my knees (Alec had been trying to get me to do just that for years and never managed it, and now I was doing it of my own accord). I was also making sure that my arms were moving elegantly, both inside the water, and when I brought them back up and round through the air. Last year I was awarded the prize for most graceful swimmer in the club and I was seriously trying to utilize that skill now.

This is so frustrating. I love swimming. The pool is my sanctuary, my place away from real life, where it is just me and the water. It is my Valhalla, the place where I could completely relax and be myself. That is, it _was_. Until Eric Northman crash landed, smack bang in the middle of it. Completely devastating it in the process. I was certainly no longer even remotely relaxed. In fact I was now just the opposite, I was on edge and self-conscious. Knowing that he was standing right there on the poolside but not knowing if he was watching me or not. It was driving me crazy.

Before I knew what was happening I was the only one still swimming. I quickly realised that I had forgotten to keep track of the number of lengths I had done. _Oops!_

I swiftly made my way to the shallow end of the pool and stood up. Everyone was looking at me strangely. I wondered just how long I had been going until I finally realised I had forgotten to keep count. From the way everyone was looking at me it must have been quite a while.

I made my way over to my water bottle grabbing it and taking a drink, trying to act like nothing was amiss. Ames was looking at me with a small smile on her face. She knows that when I get distracted by my thoughts I sometimes zone out. I would bet everything I owned that she had correctly guessed the reason for my lack of concentration this time.

"Nice of you to join us…" Eric stated, he looked down at the clip board in his hand, "…Sookie?"

Yes, emm…, sorry, I lost track of how many lengths I'd done." I reluctantly admitted, blushing a bright shade of scarlet.

Now that I was looking up at him from the pool I could seriously appreciate just how tall he actually was. He must have been at least 6 4", which was huge in normal terms but when looking up at him the effect was magnified ten fold.

He eyed me up and down critically, "Of course you did."

_Ugh, what an ass! As if I could get any more embarrassed._

"Well now that everyone is here, we can get on with the sub set. I figured we could start of with IM 50s so that I can see what your like at all of the strokes and it will also give me an indication of how your turns are."

Well that didn't sound too bad. It was just 2 lengths of each stroke, but in between each two you did another two, one of the first stroke you did, followed by the one you were moving onto next. So it went; 2 fly, 1 fly, 1 back, 2 back, 1 back, 1 breast, 2 breast, 1 breast, 1 free, 2 free. Apart from having to do a few lengths butterfly and my fun but pathetically slow back to breast turn it should be fine. And I couldn't possibly miscount 2 lengths (thank God).

At least you started off with the butterfly so that you weren't already tired, then had to swim it. Everyone was pushing off from the side and I decided to go near the end as I wasn't the fastest at fly and back. I kicked off from the side and went for it. That was the only way to really do butterfly. There was no such thing as a half-assed attempt as it ended up taking more energy in the long run. I did the turn at the end, butterfly turns were pretty much the exact same as breast stroke ones so I was fine at those.

Butterfly had the added obstacle of ta k i n g up a l ot of s p a c e , and I only just managed to avoid cra s h i n g arm s w i t h Debbie as she was swimming up the other side of her lane.

I finished up the fly and went onto the backstroke lengths.

As I was on my back I could see Eric making his way down the pool out of the corner of my eye. I realised he was wanting to see our back to breast turn and started to feel slightly nauseous. My back to breast turn was completely useless and I knew it.

I mean I wasn't the only one. The newer ones in lanes one and two probably didn't even know about the turn as we really didn't do it much at all. However everyone in my lane and above would do it properly. Everyone, eventually me included, found it hilarious that when we were shown it for the first time and I was trying to copy what I had seen Claudine do, I had somehow managed to hit my head on the bottom of the pool. I had been at the shallow end and it really hurt. Ever since then I had refused to attempt it anywhere but in the deeper part of the pool.

_I could just not do the turn._

_No_.

It had never bothered me before and if he wasn't here I wouldn't think twice about it. I actually liked the turn and I most definitely was not going to back out just because he was watching.

I saw the flags above me and counted my strokes to the wall. My hand touched the wall and I flipped myself over backwards. Although I couldn't see myself I knew that it was certainly not the most graceful thing in the world. And I may have actually been quicker just not bothering, but I'd never get any better if I didn't try it.

I twisted in the water and pushed off from the side. I surfaced from the water and spotted Eric walking back up the length of the pool with a huge grin on his face. He was laughing at me!

Ugh! He had some nerve! At least I tried it.

Well, I'd show him. It was breast stroke now and that, I could do. I was further behind the others as I wasn't as fast at fly and back but I knew I could more than catch up the distance on the rest of the people in my lane on breast stroke. Claudine was the only other girl that could match me on breast stroke and Claude, Claudine's twin brother was the only one who was faster in the club. As they were both in the top lane and I was in the middle lane three I was good to go.

I started powering through the water and quickly caught up with everyone. Ames let me go in front of her as we were turning as she knew I was faster, her stroke is back.

We finished off the subset, repeating the series once more. However, Eric did not watch the turns again, for which I was grateful.

Once everyone was finished and guzzling down their water – I wasn't the only one swimming significantly faster than normal tonight – Eric stood up from where he'd been sitting on the bridge steps.

"Good work guys, all in all that was nice swimming. A few of you need to work on your turns and a lot of you need to pick up your stamina but you are all pretty competent swimmers."

_Competent?_ No shit Sherlock. The fact that we were in the top session kind of makes you hope that we could all swim _competently._

"Anyway, everyone take five then we'll start the main set."

Everyone made their way over to the steps and started climbing out to go and either fill up their water bottles or nip to the toilet. When I realised I was going to be left alone in the pool area with Eric I quickly decided going to the toilet was a very good idea indeed.

I walked into the girls bathroom and it was a hive of activity in there. Everyone exclaiming over just how hot Eric is. Amelia bounced over to me saying,

"He is a God!"

She put her hand up to her forehead pretending to faint. I frowned at her and replied, trying to keep myself grounded,

"Amelia Broadway, he's our coach!"

"I know. But that doesn't stop us from looking and admiring. Anyway, you can't talk; you were so distracted by the gorgeous hunk of man meat that you completely forgot to stop swimming!"

She snorted and burst into hysterical giggles. I went bright red and tried to keep a straight face but it was futile. I gave in and laughed with her, it was pretty funny. Once we got a hold on ourselves she continued,

"And he's not that much older than us. He looks about what, mid twenties maybe. You could so get away with that." She grinned at me with a dangerous glint in her eyes.

Uh oh, I thought to myself. This cannot be good.

"No, I'm pretty sure he thinks I'm a complete idiot", I quickly tried to head her off.

"Oh, you didn't see what I saw", she announced confidently.

I cut her off. "What, first, me forgetting to stop and looking like a scatter brained little girl, and then him laughing at my turn." I replied indignantly.

"No…" She grinned at me. "When you were no doubt rather preoccupied with what I assume was you checking out that mouth watering figure of a man, he was doing the exact same thing back to you."

I shook my head at her. "Your wrong Amelia, I'm sure you just misinterpreted what you saw."

"I know what I saw Sook. But I'll drop it if that's what you want."

I nodded my head and smiled slightly in thanks.

I turned around and rolled my eyes at what I saw happening behind me. Both Arlene and Debbie, who were both in the lane below Ames and I, were frantically trying to adjust their costumes so that their cleavage was shown off to its best advantage.

I'd had enough. I made my way back out to the pool and saw that all the guys were already back in the water. I slid back into my lane and Lafayette turned and winked conspiratorially at me, glancing Eric's way as he did so. Eric was just making his way back over, carrying one of those ridiculous cone shaped disposable cups of water (you know the ones, where it's impossible to put the thing down and they always seem to get in the way). It looked tiny encompassed in his large hand.

Once again I was completely drawn into some kind of a trance just looking at him until Lafayette nudged me whispering,

"Drool worthy, huh?"

"Oh yeah." I replied absently. Lafayette had officially came out last year and although it was slightly awkward with the guys in their suits at first they soon got used to it. Him chuckling to himself broke though my daydreaming and I smiled back at him.

All of the girls had made their way back into the pool. That is all except two, they must be hoping to make some kind of big entrance. Sure enough two seconds later out came Arlene and Debbie. Both of them were slowly walking towards the pool, and consequently Eric, seductively swaying their hips as they came. It was ridiculous to watch. I turned my attention to Eric wondering what he would do.

I saw the moment he noticed what they were doing, they were about half way over when he glanced up and caught sight of them, his eyes widened ever so slightly in what could only be described as complete shock with a hint of panic mixed through. He quickly recovered though and clamped down his face, leaving it completely emotionless. He then frowned disapprovingly at them,

"Come on girls. We want to get started."

They looked a bit disappointed that they didn't get more of a reaction for their efforts, but gave it up for now, sliding back into their lane.

"What are we doing?" I asked.

"Oh, I put a schedule up in each of your lanes, we're doing split hundreds." Eric answered my question.

Yes! Split hundreds were one of my favourites. They were really quite easy. Swim one length, rest 5seconds, another length, rest 5, two lengths then go again when the red hand of the minute timer on the wall was at quarter to. You could swim any stroke you wanted but it was on too fast a time to do all breast stroke so I tended to do mostly front crawl with the occasional length of breast. Also the faster you finished the hundred the more rest time you got.

I made my way over to the side and sure enough there was a schedule inside a polly wallet stuck to the wall. I groaned as I read it, and the noise was quickly being repeated by other people as well as they realised that our rest time had been cut by 15seconds!

Looking up at Eric I asked, "Eric, have you made a mistake with these times, we usually get another 15seconds?"

"No, no mistake." Eric looked down at me with an amused expression. "I'm sure you can all manage these times just fine."

He was right, I knew I could make those times if I wanted to, but I also knew that if I did I would be completely exhausted by the end of it. Well I sure as hell wouldn't be the only one not managing it. It looked like everyone else had come to the same conclusion as I had as they were all looking both resigned and determined at the same time.

"Right everyone, you're leaving at the next red top." Eric informed us.

Well here goes nothing, I thought to myself as I pushed off the side of the pool after Lafayette. I started off fast. Not too fast, but the kind of fast I could hopefully keep up for a while, we did have to do 16 of these.

After the first half I was boiling, even in the cold water. Luckily my face didn't go any farther than a dark pink shade when I was pushing myself. Some people weren't so lucky. Arlene was slowly turning a deep shade of red and I knew from experience that it would end up having a slightly purple tinge by the time we had finished.

By the time I got to the last three hundreds I was only just making it back in time before I had to go again

I finished and collapsed at the side. Eventually I managed to make my way to get my water bottle and slowly sipped from it until I got my breath back. No one in my lane was talking, everyone was completely drained. The lanes above had already started on their swim down and the ones below us were yet to finish their split hundreds.

"Well done! You all did great." Eric congratulated us on completing it within our time. "Now eight lengths swim down, nice and slow."

I floated off with my water bottle in hand and slowly glided the 8 lengths, using as little energy as possible. As I knew I would be before I started the main set, I was completely exhausted. But I was also quite proud of myself.

I gathered up my things and ducked under the lane ropes on my way to the steps to climb out. Eric was at the side of the pool collecting together his things and I caught him watching me. I blushed and looked away suddenly very self conscious of the fact that I was in only my swimsuit. I made my way around to the showers and had the quickest shower imaginable as I didn't want to run into Eric again and further embarrass myself.

I then took a long while getting dressed hoping that by the time I emerged he would have left. But of course it was not to be.

I'd just decided that it was safe to make a run for it, as it had gotten quiet and I was sure everyone else had already left. I opened the door and rushed out only to smack straight into none other than Eric himself.

I currently found myself pressed right up against his body, his hands on my hips steadying me, and my hands resting on his chest. Oh and what a chest it was too, I think I let out a small moan of appreciation. I was so close I could smell him, a wonderful concoction of masculinity mixed with something that was just Eric. I looked up and saw him watching me.

"Sookie," Eric breathed. I jumped back away from him.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Eric, I wasn't looking where I was going." I quickly apologised.

"Don't mention it." Eric replied nonchalantly.

I picked up my bag from where it had fallen when I'd collided with Eric. We made our way up the stairs to the exit in awkward silence.

"So..." Eric began as we got to the door, "I'll see you Thursday then." It wasn't really a question.

"Erm, yup. Bye." I walked over to my car, climbed in and started the engine, letting out a sigh as I drove away.

The journey seemed to take forever. I was more tired than usual and that probably didn't help. I also couldn't get Eric out of my head.

I went round in circles. Yes he was the living embodiment of a Norse god and probably the most gorgeous man on the planet. But he was also my coach and nothing was ever going to happen. Not to mention the fact that he probably thinks I'm some silly little girl. I'd lost count of the number of times I'd managed to embarrass myself tonight. It was ridiculous.

By the time I made in back onto Hummingbird Lane I'd decided that I wasn't going to let him affect me. He was not going to take swimming away from me. I was here first and I refuse to let him being there affect what I usually took so much pleasure in. I would pretend he wasn't there at all.

I pulled up to the house and went on in. Gran was already in bed. I emptied out my bag putting my towel into the washing machine and turned on the cold water to fill the basin to put my swimsuit in to soak.

Once that was taken care of I switched of the lights and made my way to bed. I was absolutely spent, and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

A/N: Hey, sorry about the long wait on this chapter. I was hoping to get it out before my exams but my laptop died and I had to bring up the desktop from home. Anyway just had my last exam this morning so hopefully I'll have more time to spend writing. Thanks for all the reviews and alerts/favourites, I realise what other authors mean when they say it gets addictive now, and I really appreciate them.


End file.
